O incrível mundo novo: Emmett e Rosalie
by BiaSFA
Summary: 3013: Emmett vira rei em um mundo louco cheio de novas regras, e, ao lado de Rosalie e de sua família, tem que lidar com loucuras para sobreviver quando bruxas são inseridas no contexto. Emmett vai aguentar a pressão? Rosalie vai saber lidar com as novas regras? #RATED T #Sexo #Violência #Spankfic # Linguagem adulta
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um – Admirável mundo novo

Casa-Palácio do Norte Cullen. Forks. Inverno de 3013.

POVEMMETT

Olhei pela janela e suspirei. Fazia mil anos agora. Os mil anos pouco haviam me mudado, mas a responsabilidade tinha aumentado. Rosalie ainda estava nua na cama, muito loira e mudada pelo tempo.

Tudo havia mudado agora e a neve não era a mesma. Bom, talvez fosse, talvez apenas eu que estava muito mais maduro. Meus pais ainda estavam em Montana, ocupados demais criando Alice e Jasper, os únicos que ainda moravam com eles. Edward e Bella e minha linda sobrinha estava morando por perto, mas preferiam gastar seu tempo sem se envolver com coisas políticas.

Eu era o rei. E o mundo havia mudado novamente.

Quando finalmente tudo se acertou, demorou uma ou duas décadas para os recursos naturais acabarem e tudo entrou em guerra. Agora, quase um milênio depois, o mundo parecia muito mais um quadro medieval de mal gosto, sem eletricidade e sem carros.

Rosalie particularmente gostava, mas haviam esforços para levar o mundo para seu passado glorioso.

Logo se fundaram novos condados, cheios de humanos, vampiros e outros serem, todos juntos, e agora, eu era o rei de um destes condados. Justo eu.

Nossos companheiros dentro desta enorme casa de pedra eram apenas Bill e Jessica. E, por um tempo, eu pensei que isso seria um problema, mas nunca foi.

Ter meus pais longe sempre pesava muito, mas eu conseguia, a maior parte do tempo controlar minha linda mulher loira.

Eu mordi os lábios e me virei para minha querida e ela me sorriu amplamente. Ver ela nua sempre me abria um sorriso.

- Achei que estivesse com Bill no andar debaixo. – Rosalie falou simplesmente esticando-se na cama, fingindo estar com sono ainda.

- Eu deveria. – Confessei.

Ela me olhou de forma curiosa, fazendo uma careta.

- O que diabos fizemos ontem a noite?

- Sexo. – Sorri.

- A gente vai acabar se matando.

- Eu posso correr este risco.

O meu leve sorriso nunca a enganaria, mas ela se permitiu me mandar um beijo no ar para quebrar a tensão.

- Temos problemas?

Eu poderia mentir para ela, mas o que ia adiantar? Mentir para ela nunca era uma boa escolha e nunca acabava bem. Mesmo estando nu, e com muito frio, eu consegui levantar o rosto para ela.

- Eu e Bill temos que conversar sobre a diminuição de população dentro dos nosso muros.

Somos vampiros, não temos filhos, e, mesmo sendo imortais, era uma questão de tempo, tudo acabaria.

Rosalie teve um calafrio muito claro e se encolheu na cama.

- Emmett...

Os Volturi nos cobravam muitas coisas, e, de onde estavam, tinham um cercado forte, com regras e algumas loucuras particulares.

- Se vista querida, não queremos que Edward te veja nua.

Ela concordou comigo, mas quase nem pude impedir quando Isabella invadiu o quarto, com um sorriso enorme.

- Bom dia, vizinhos!

Ela tinha um tom jovial, muito animado e feliz de uma mulher bem casada com uma filha linda.

- Bella! – Rosalie, diferente do passado, sorriu para ela, pouco se incomodando de estar nua em um quarto com pessoas demais. – Oi, maninha!

- Eu vou deixar as duas sozinhas. – Eu sorri, me cobrindo de lado, e estufei o peito. - Temos apenas alguns minutos, por favor, sejam breves.

Eu decidi que ia deixar as duas se atrasarem se arrumando demais e ia conversar com os membros do nosso pequeno conselho.

Acabei colocando uma jeans, e uma camiseta polo azul clara e desci correndo as escadas de pedra que acabavam em uma enorme sala com cadeiras vermelhas e douradas. Bill estava sentado, tomando um copo de sangue alcoolico e encarando a lareira.

- Nevou ontem a noite. – Ele disse sem se quer virar para mim. – Jessica me acordou.

Eu nunca sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso ou onde queria chegar, mas ele mesmo estava de camisa social e uma jeans muito contrastante. Bill tinha o dom de ser especial, sem ser diferente do resto.

- Como ela esta hoje?

Eu acabei perguntando por educação. Jessica era filha de Bill, a única.

- Dando trabalho. – Ele sorriu. – Esta bem, Emmett, e Rosalie?

- Bem.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele e mesmo ele me oferecendo um copo de sua bebida com os olhos, eu recusei. Meu pai tinha me criado para ser assim, direito e puro, e eu recusei de primeira.

- Emmett, sabe o que os Volturis nos pedem. – Ele suspirou. – Onde esta Edward afinal?

A conversa poderia parecer informal para quem via de fora, mas a verdade era que se tratava de algo muito formal.

- Ele deve chegar em breve, as mulheres no entanto... – Sorri.

- Emmett, infelizmente, vamos ter que ceder aos Volturi.

Eu me calei.

- Eles tem um fundo de...

- NUNCA – Interrompi. – Bill, escute a si mesmo!

- ELES TEM RAZÃO! – Explodiu. – Pelo amor de deus, Emmett, acha que vou achar engraçado o que eles me pediram? Acha que eu entendo alguma coisa de...

- Bruxos e bruxas? – Eu ri. – Pelo amor de deus, Bill, sequestrar esse povo...

- Pode ser nossa chance de ter uma continuação. Estamos na nossa última geração Emmett e se...

- Os Volturi pedem demais.

- Ser rei é fazer sacrifícios, Emmett.

- Meus sacrifícios não tem nada haver com sequestrar e treinar crianças.

Bill jogou o copo na parede, apenas para quebrar alguma coisa sem gritar de novo.

- Os Volturi tomaram a decisão por nós!

- EU NÃO VOU FAZER PARTE DISSO! – Gritei.

- Então abra mão de ser rei. – Bill se levantou. – Estou tão feliz quanto você. Temos uma semana.

Bill jogou uma pequena carta na minha mão.

- Aro te enviou isso. Sugiro que leia.

- Do que se trata?

- Não coma nada antes de ler, Emmett, eu sei que eu passei mal. – Supirou. – Eu vou ver minha filha, converse com Edward.

Eu encostei na cadeira e olhei para a porta por um momento, vendo Edward chegar atrasado de novo.

As letras entraram como faca, enquanto eu lia cada palavra de Aro nas poucas linhas.

- Ele ficou louco!

- De quem estamos falando? – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Sente, irmão.

- Temos problemas?

- Sim.

- O que seria?

Edward passou para o meu lado, sem se sentar.

- Aro ficou louco.

- Sempre foi. – Ele sorriu.

Eu estiquei a mão dando a carta para ele, mas me adiantando em dizer:

- A lei das bruxas foi aprovada. Elas podem ter filhos de vampiros, vamos fundir os povos e Aro aprovou um sequestro por família. Isto ou a morte. Temos uma semana.

- O QUE? – Ele gritou. – Sequestrar crianças...Emmett..

- Eu sei.

- Tem que fazer alguma coisa.

- Recusar? Permitir que eles matem eu...Rosalie...você?

- Estamos falando de princípios aqui, Emmett...de pessoas com vidas...

Ser rei era fazer escolhas, e esta, certamente, não acabaria bem, de qualquer forma.

Pensei em Rosalie, e eu por pior que fosse...

- Vamos seguir as regras, Ed... me desculpe.

- EMMETT.

- é minha palavra final. – Eu disse e fui para a biblioteca, para me culpar sozinho.

Eu corri para a biblioteca, quase chorando pelo caminho. Eu entendia bem o que eu estava decidindo, e eu sentei ali, escondido, sem acender a lamparina.

O pequeno quarto cheio de livros era muito quieto e frio.

E eu sabia que ia ser meu local de choro hoje. Eu tinha escolhido tirar pequenas pessoinhas de casa, pessoinhas que iam sofrer e chorar porque eu não queria perder minha esposa, meus amados... o quão egoísta era isso?

Eu sabia que ia me arrepender eu sabia que...

- Emmett?

Eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie como um som de paz vindo da porta. Havia uma pequena luz com ela.

- Querido, eu sinto seu cheiro.

E eu sabia que sentia.

- Aqui. – respondi

Ela caminhou para mim, com um olhar calmo e entendeu.

- Vamos dar um jeito. – Ela disse se sentando ao meu lado e segurando meu pulso com carinho. – Sabe disso.

- Eu não estou pronto...tirar crianças de...

- Eu não queria estar aqui, no começo...e deu certo...

- Rose, é diferente.

- Claro que sim. – Ela sorriu. – De qualquer forma, seria. – Ela me deu um beijo. – Você sempre esteve pronto.

- Rose, vamos tirar essas crianças de casa...

- E dar um lar... vamos dar um lar... ok?

- Não vou estuprar bruxas de 25 anos. – Declarou. – Os Volturi chamam de treinamento, eu chamo de loucora.

Rosalie se calou por um momento e supirou.

- Vamos dar um passo por vez... um passo por vez... vamos sair hoje de tarde ... e fazer o primeiro passo de todos: achar as bruxas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois – Maternidade ao avesso

POVROSALIE

Eu esperava por Emmett dentro do pequeno carro de cavalos. Havia um silêncio majestoso naquela antiga reserva. Havia mudado muito. A neve não era mais a mesma, eu tinha certeza.

Mil e duzentos anos, fazia tanto tempo assim...

Eu nunca tinha tido filhos, eu nunca tinha visto Emmett ter um cabelo branco, no entanto, a gente parecia um casal de velhos muitas vezes. Em meu coração, eu sentia os mil anos com facilidade.

Eu olhei pro meu corpo, com casaco preto de botão prateado. Eu parecia uma dama saída de um conto de caça-vampiros. A moda ia e voltava, desta vez, voltou demais. O mundo era um quadro medieval de novo.

Eu nem lembrava como era ter sido a Rosalie que eu tinha sido quando humana. Eu lembrava do terror, da dor e de Carlisle. Eu lembrava do tempo que eu tinha perdido chorando por Royce, e das surras que Carlisle me deu por tentar me matar.

Desde que eu e Emmett nos mudamos para longe, Emmett tinha assumido o papel de Carlisle, ele me domava em muitos sentidos, e me colocava no chão toda vez que eu ia longe demais. Quando nossos pais nos visitavam, o papel era deles, mas longe... era Emmett, sempre seria o Emmett.

Eu tive que acostumar, com as broncas e o nervoso de ver ele com um cinto em punhos. Era até engraçado como Emmett tinha amadurecido.

Logo eu escutei um grito:

- ENTRA LOGO!

O grito veio acompanhado de uma sacodida na carruagem, e eu tive que por a cabeça pra fora. Emmett parecia devastado e trazia pelo cotovelo uma menina ruiva demais, de olhos azuis penetrantes e poucas sardinhas. Era uma bruxa.

Ela devia ter uns 30 anos humanos, mas, em idade de bruxa, isso nunca passaria de 14 ou 15 anos. Eu imaginei que ela estaria chorando, mas ela estava firme, muito composta e apenas tremia a boca de forma discreta.

Ela vestia preto, como os antigos goticos, um vestido negro muito acinturado, de rendas escuras que apenas ressaltavam o fato de que ela era uma menina muito branca.

Emmett jogou a menina dentro da carruagem e depois entrou para se sentar. Ele parecia exausto por algum motivo. A menina se encolheu no canto, e ficou ali, embaixo do banco da carruagem.

Eu queria falar alguma coisa.

- Não vamos te machucar. – Declarei.

Eu sabia que era mentira, iriamos sim, e além do mais, do que estavamos tirando ela? Pais? Tios? Sua comunidade?

Eu nem fazia ideia.

- Como se chama?

Eu perguntei quando a carruagem trotou a primeira vez, indo para nossa casa.

A menina ficou calada, olhando para a janelinha sua terra ficar para trás.

Ela fechou por um minuto os olhos azuis, e falou alguma coisa em outra língua, como uma prece e então caiu a primeira gota em seu busto. Ele ia chorar.

- Como se chama?

Emmett perguntou.

- Brenna.

Eu fiquei grata por ela não ter um nome esquisito como a maior parte de seu povo.

O cabelo dela era como fogo vivo e eu estiquei a mão.

- Venha aqui. – pedi. – Esta tudo bem.

Ela de novo olhou para a janela.

- Quem ficou? – Perguntei. – Pais? Irmãos?

Ela mordeu os lábios. Se encolheu mais um pouco.

- Valquíria. – Falou. – Minha nana.

Eu sabia que ela se referia a uma vo.

O curto caminho de pedras nos deixou todos calados.

Eu sabia que Brenna ia tentar fugir, muitas vezes, ora, se eu tinha feito isso, ela de certo faria, mas quando chegamos, e eu abri a pequena porta, os olhos dela queimaram na direção do palácio de pedra.

- Venha. – Pedi. – vamos entrar.

Ela ficou olhando para Emmett, encolhida e eu disse.

- Querido?

- Brenna, obedeça. – Ele falou.

A menina escorregou para fora e ficou ali, esperando.

- Entre e sente na sala. – Ele falou.

Ela era inteligente, pensei. Podia estar fazendo uma cena, gritando... mas se mantinha controlada e pensativa. Pensando em rotas de fuga e...

- Achei ela perto de La Push. – Falou Emmett. – Estava sozinha chutando pedras. Vão achar que desapareceu como as outras, foi levada pra longe.

- Ela parece calma demais. – Comentei.

- Ela lutou, muito, mas nunca gritou.

Eu quase ri disso.

- Ela é muito nova, Emmett.

- Ela vai ser nossa filha, mas não se apegue Rosalie ou vai sofrer...sabe o que vamos ter que fazer com ela...

Eu achei que fosse chorar, desabar ali mesmo.

- Engole, loira, sem choro agora.

- Ela é linda, Emmett, eu não quero que...

- Rose, por favor.

Ele, mais do que outra pessoa entendia o que eu estava falando.

Encostei no peito dele, apenas para ficar ali e receber algum carinho. E ele me abraçou, e eu quis que durasse para sempre.

- Vamos machucar ela.

- Vamos. – ele concordou. – Mas também vamos dar um lar.

- Isso é fodido.

- OLHA A BOCA!

Ele falou com tom firme e eu tremi.

- Desculpe.

- Rosalie, temos que entrar.

- OK, OK.

Eu dei o primeiro passo e entrei, vendo que a menina estava na sala, olhando para o teto e calada. Ela tinha parado de chorar, e agora, parecia decidida e independente.

- Gostou? – Emmett perguntou se sentando com leveza.

- Quem são vocês?

- Eu sou Emmett e esta é minha esposa Rosalie.

Ela compreendia, eu entendi, compreendia viceralmente o que estava acontecendo ali, e por algum motivo, decidiu que surtar pouco ia ajudar.

- Fazem parte da lei das bruxas.

Era ruim uma menina tão nova saber de tanta coisa.

- Sim. – Emmett falou a verdade.

Brenna suspirou.

- Quer subir e tomar um banho? – perguntei. – pode ficar sozinha alguns minutos, para pensar, se acalmar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Seu quarto vai ser o segundo do corredor, querida, pode ir.

Emmett me olhou torto, mas eu continuei.

- Ninguém vai te incomodar por 15 minutos. – Garanti. – tem algumas roupas velhas minhas na bancada.

- Obrigada.

E ela saiu.

POVBRENNA

Eu mantinha minha postura firme, embora um filete de suor estivesse matando minha coluna. Por dentro, eu tremia, mas uma bruxa nunca devia mostrar medo.

Eu subi as curtas escadas de pedra, sem olhar para os dois. Alguma coisa me dizia que eles estavam gostando disso tanto quanto eu, mas, tinha escolhido me tirar da minha terra e do meu povo. Eu tinha que fugir, mas sabia no momento que vi a casa deles que seria impossível.

Eu esperei entrar no quarto e sentei no piso para chorar. E as lágrimas vieram com facilidade em um choro silencioso e forte. Eu perdi a visão de tanta água e me desesperei. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer.

Eles me tratariam como filha, na maior parte do tempo, e, me treinariam para um novo mundo, onde eu teria filhos dos vampiros. Ia demorar muitos séculos, o que ia me fazer acostumar com os anos de abuso, eu nem ia querer partir. Eles iam me bater, fazer sexo comigo, e quem sabe o que mais.

Eu era jovem, no meu povo eu era vista como uma criança, e eu era virgem. A pessoa que me via nua era minha nana, meus pais tinham morrido. Eu sentiria falta de minha nana. Meu vestido era complexo, tinha tantas fitas que minha nana demorou 10 minutos para me vestir e eu não fazia ideia de como sair dele sozinha.

No meu povo, eu nunca nem tinha lavado meu cabelo sozinha, era considerada pura demais e jovem demais para isso. Eu sabia atirar dardos como ninguém mas nunca nem tinha escovado o cabelo sozinha e eu duvidava que Rosalie e Emmett soubessem disso.

Eu olhei para o pequeno banheiro do quarto, com uma banheira e suspirei. Eu queria um banho.

Eu peguei as fitas, e os colchetes e tentei me soltar. Parece ridículo mas esses vestidos são complexos e eu me perdi ali. Eu estava presa, o que eu ia fazer?

Eu chorei mais ainda, frustrada por ser tão dependente. Eu era consciente, e inteligente, mas nunca tinha feito aquilo.

Eu olhei para a porta e vi a mulher loira encostada ali, olhando para mim com curiosidade.

- 15 minutos e nem se despiu. – Ela disse. – Dificuldade?

Ela não entenderia, pensei, ela era independente quando tinha minha idade, com certeza.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

- Eu posso ajudar.

Eu dei um passo para trás. Em todos meus 32 anos apenas minha nana tinha me visto nua.

- Brenna, vamos pensar o seguinte, eu vou te ver nua, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e a gente pode fazer isso de forme simples, limpa e sem choro, o que acha?

Eu olhei para a banheira.

- Ok.

Ela entrou e encostou a porta. Rosalie no fundo parecia uma mulher doce e paciente. Eu fiquei de costas para ela, tirando meu cabelo das costas para mostras as fitas e colchetes.

Senti as mãos dela encostarem ali.

- Seu cabelo é lindo. – Ela declarou.

- Obrigada.

Eu sabia que ela via meu choro de desespero agora, mesmo comigo tentando ser firme.

- Brenna, eu sinto muito, ok?

O que ela poderia saber? Pensei. Nada.

Eu senti o vento frio nas costas no momento em que ela conseguiu abrir o vestido e veio para minha frente e puxou as curtas mangas. O vestido caiu como um estrondo no chão e relevou meus seios nus, de poucas curvas e pele muito clara. Eu tinha mamilos rosas claros que quase sumiam no peito e vestia uma calça térmica.

- Tire as calças.

Isso eu sabia fazer, porque era muito simples, era apenas abaixar e eu o fiz. Eu mal tinha cabelos na região pubiana e eles eram claros demais para serem vistos de onde eu estava, eu me cobri precariamente, colocando uma mão nos seios e outra na minha pequena vulva. Eu sabia que ela veria meu bumbum, mas era uma questão de prioridades.

- Eu vou ligar a água para seu banho.

Ela não era diferente da nana, mas eu nunca cobria meu corpo pra nana. Rosalie ligou a banheira e sorriu.

- Pronto querida.

Eu olhei apavorada pro que seria meu primeiro banho sozinha, mas eu sabia mais ou menos o que fazer.

- Obrigada.

Rosalie saiu do banheiro, mas deixou a porta aberta e eu logo pulei na banheira. Ela ficou recolhendo minhas roupas, com um olho em mim quando peguei o sabonete.

Era estranho mas tinha que ser feito. Eu ensaboei meu pulso e logo o sabonete foi longe e eu mergulhei na banheira, ignorando o fato.

Rosalie estalou a língua e olhou pra mim.

- Sabe ao menos o que esta fazendo? Vai continuar mentindo pra mim ou pedir ajuda logo?

Era uma cultura diferente da dela, mas ela de alguma forma percebeu no ar.

- Eu posso tomar banho sozinha.

- Pode. – Ela concordou. – Apenas não sabe.

Rosalie caminhou para mim e disse.

- Sente. – Pegou o sabonete. – Eu posso fazer isso.


	3. Chapter 3

POVEMETT

Entrar em desespero parecia uma ordem. O que estava acontecendo ali? Eu nem sabia. Eu sabia que Rosalie tinha ido ao encontro de Brenna no quarto dela e eu sentei por um instante, tentando imaginar o que fazer.

Eu poderia conversar com Edward, ou Bill, mas nenhum deles saberia muito bem o que me dizer. Havia apenas um homem que saberia o que me dizer. Com os recursos zerados, eu imaginei que escrever uma carta para Carlisle seria sensato. Ele ainda era meu pai, e eu precisava de ajuda.

Eu ignorei o medo que eu tinha de ir a cabo com tudo que estava acontecendo e me arrumei um copo de sangue muito grosso. Enquanto eu me sentava na sala, com uma dor de cabeça crescente, Bill invadiu o local com um meio sorriso de consolo na boca.

- Eu achava mesmo que tinha escutado sua voz.

- E escutou. – Concordei.

- E a de Rosalie.

- Sim.

- E de mais alguém.

Eu olhei para ele sem humor algum, colocando o copo de lado e reconhecendo que eu não estava com fome.

- O que foi feito, foi feito.

Bill entendeu. O que mais eu poderia dizer?

- Eu farei o mesmo, em breve.

Ele se sentia como eu, e, pior que eu, ele tinha uma filha, e sabia o que era amar tanto alguém a ponto de morrer por ela.

- Como acha que Rosalie vai se sentir...? – Perguntei quase que para mim mesmo.

- Um lixo. – Bill suspirou. – Ela sabe o que significa passar por maus bocados, Emmett, ela, mais do que outra pessoa, vai sofrer.

- E o que vai sobrar de mim? Um rei firme? Um monstro?

- Todos somos monstros, bem no fundo.

Bill cedeu e se sentou ao meu lado, pegando o copo de sangue para si enquanto decidia claramente o que falar.

- Emmett, eu sinto muito.

- As vezes me perguntou porque eu aceitei ser rei. Poderia ter deixado Edward fazer isso, ele é muito mais sensato do que eu.

- Talvez por isso ele não seja rei. – Bill riu. – Homens sensatos demais nunca devem ficar no poder. Eu digo, com certeza, que é preciso um pouco de humor e muita loucura para ser um grande lider. Sensatez não tem nada haver com isso, Emmett.

Olhando para ele eu quase ri concordando.

- Quando o momento chegar, Emmett, talvez tudo mude.

- Eu espero, Bill.

- Você ainda tem 18 anos, Emmett, a gente pode fazer merda com 18 anos.

- Eu tenho 18 anos há mil anos, Bill.

- Ainda sim, 18. – Ele deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. – Eu vou ver minha filha.

- Obrigado, Bill, boa sorte.

Ele se levantou e logo eu fiquei sozinho de novo por uns minutos, olhando para a parede de pedra com um quarto esquisito que Bella tinha nos dado de natal.

O som dos passos de Rosalie na escada me tiraram de um mundo nebuloso que eu tinha na mente. Eu me virei para ela e decidi que ela ficava muito bem de blusa branca rendada.

- Oi querida. – Falei esticando a mão para ela vir para perto.

- Ela vai ficar bem, a ajudei a tomar um banho.

Eu fiquei feliz com o que ela disse.

- E você, vai ficar bem?

- Deus sabe que eu vomitei depois que dei banho nela. – riu nervosa. – Eu mal consigo pensar claramente. – Ela segurou minhas mãos. – Emmett, eu te amo.

Eu sentia o leve tremor que tomava conta dela e reconheci o fantasma.

- Loira, não vai ser estupro.

- Fale o que quiser, Emmett, vai ser abuso. E eu não sei se consigo participar disso.

E eu entendi, que se fosse ser do jeito dela, eu ia me arrepender.

- Escute bem mocinha. – Ia doer em mim dizer aquilo. – Tem que ser feito, pelo nosso bem.

Ela puxou a mão de volta, insegura.

- Eu não sou uma criança, Emmett, por favor.

Eu suspirei.

- Rosalie, eu entendo, juro que entendo.

- 100 anos de horror não justificam nossa sobrevivência. O que Carlisle diria sobre isso? Meu deus, Emmett.

Se eu ao menos tivesse uma escolha.

- Rosalie, vai pro nosso quarto. – Ordenei.

Ela recolheu os cacos, se fechando como uma forteleza.

- Vai se fuder, Emmett.

A montanha russa que ela representava se mostrou de novo. Primeiro o apoio, e agora, ela recuava. Eu entendia, ela queria me apoioar, mas não queria machucar Brenna, infelizmente nossa equação exigia uma das duas coisas.

- Quer levar umas palmadas, Rosalie?

- Em...

- Vamos treinar ela, podemos fazer isso, e criar ela com todo amor que temos, e torcer, que em algum lugar, isso faça algum sentido para ela.

- O que eu passei não significa nada? – Ela perguntou.

- Claro que sim.

- Eu fui estuprada, Emmett, e isso não tem nada haver com amor.

Eu entendia ela, profundamente e sabia os pesadelos que ela ainda tinha por conta disso.

Ela suspirou, sentou nos meus joelhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Poderemos conviver com isso?

- Vamos ter que achar um jeito. – disse colocando o cabelo dela atras da orelha. – Vai pro nosso quarto, tire a roupa e entre no banho, eu chego em um segundo.

Ela acabou obedecendo, por que também precisava de um minuto sozinha. Eu usei o meu minuto para respirar fundo e não pirar.

A lei das bruxas fazia sentido, no fundo, elas faziam isso entre elas. Bruxas podiam gerar filhos de vampiros e Brenna era uma bruxa. Embora para mim fosse complicado pensar em fazer sexo com Brenna, a menina de certo esperava isso em algum momento na sua comunidade.

Com alguns anos a mais, Brenna seria treinada na sua comunidade, para ser uma mulher, mãe e feitiçeira. Para eles, era natural, pra mim...virava o que eu tinha comido.

Brenna provavelmente nem sabia disso ainda, ela era muito nova e Bruxas apenas contavam isso para elas quando iam começar seu treinamento, O que Brenna sabia? Nada.

O rito de passagem. O grande rito.

Eu me forçei a levantar e andar pro meu quarto, onde escontei a porta e vi a portinha do banheiro encostada. Eu podia deixar tudo quieto, mas andei para o banheiro e vi Rosalie no chuveiro, lavando o cabelo.

Ela se encolheu um pouco quando me viu e eu a olhei duramente.

- Não se encolha. – Ordenei. – Sou eu.

Ela tentou ignorar a vergonha quando ela apareceu e logo funcionou.

Ver ela nua sempre era muito bom, melhor ainda quando ela estava no banho.

Abri o box e pousei a mão no seio dela enquanto me encostava no portal.

- Linda. – sorri.

Ela parecia chateada, mas eu ignorei isso.

- Vamos, Rosalie, relaxe um pouco, venha aqui.

Eu a puxei para perto me molhando também.

Ela virou o rosto, olhando pro lado e eu entendia, nada de sexo agora.

- Ok, o que foi? – perguntei. – Que bico é esse?

- Quero tomar banho sozinha.

Eu entendia bem esse movimento.

Eu segurei ela pelo braço a virei de lado.

PAFT!*

Dei uma palmada sonora nela que a fez se escolher.

- NADA DE VERGONHA COMIGO, ROSALIE! PODE PARAR!

Ela fez um bico do tamanho do mundo.

- Isso é um saco! – Ela protestou.

- Pois é. – Eu a soltei. – Tem todo direito de não querer transar comigo, mas se começar de frescura eu te esquento a bunda!

Ela fechou a cara, mas voltou a tomar banho e eu joguei os braços pro lado chateado.

O que eu ia fazer para as coisas darem certo?


	4. Chapter 4

POVROSALIE

Eu me sentia confusa de novo. Tudo que tinha ficado no passado de sentimentos estavam voltando com uma força assombrosa. Eu pensava que ia explodir em qualquer momento. Enquanto eu fazia de conta ter algum interesse em um copo de sangue na minha frente olhava para a janela me perguntando o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Por um minuto ou dois, pensei em me machucar. Parecia...sensato...

Eu deixei algumas gotas cairem dos meus olhos e quando vi, estava chorando. Chorar era raramente um sentimento calmo e simples pra mim. Ia doer, em todos os sentidos.

Eu peguei o copo de sangue, pronta para por ele na pia e esquecer que eu tinha sentido fome mais cedo quando eu virei e vi Bella, com um sorriso morno e de braços abertos.

Eu corri para ela e a abraçei com toda força que eu tinha, procurando me ancorar nela.

- Vai passar, Rosalie.

As mãos dela fizeram um carinho nas minhas costas e eu me permiti desabar e chorar ainda mais alto. Era engraçado como ela tinha se tornado minha amiga depois que Renesmme nasceu.

- Eu me sinto um lixo, Bella.

- Eu acredito.

Bella me soltou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça escura e sorriu.

- Por que não toma seu copo todo e conversa comigo?

E o que eu tinha pra conversar?

- Tudo que eu tenho pra dizer é que não vou obrigar aquela menina a nada, Bella. Parece...absurdo demais.

- Emmett esta fazendo isso para nos menter vivos.

- E acabar com a vida de Brenna?

- Não precisa ser assim. – Bella disse. – Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se encaixar, com o tempo...

- Bella, olhe pra sua filha e me diga que fazer...sexo com ela parece natural.

- Brenna não é sua filha.

- Carlisle não é meu pai. – Lembrei. – Mas me adotou e eu vejo ele desta forma.

Compreendendo, Bella concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu não posso mudar a vontade do rei.

- Edward vai participar dessa loucura?

- Sim...infelizmente.

Rodando sob os calcanhares, olhei para a escada.

- Eu estou cansada, acho que vou me deitar um pouco.

Eu nem dei tempo para ela reponder antes de me retirar e meus pés acabaram me levando para o banheiro, onde encostei a porta e sentei no chão.

Talvez, em algum lugar, com o tempo tudo aquilo fizesse sentido...talvez...

Eu pensei na coisa mais idiota para fazer agora e me movi para sentar dentro da banheira.

Eu estava de roupa, mas liguei a banheira e deixei me molhar toda. Eu queria ficar ali afundada por um bom tempo. Eu pensei em me cortar, mas Emmett descobriria e eu odiava apanhar dele. Sempre tinha muito sentimento envolvido.

Afundei na banheira, por alguns segundos e quando retornei, vi meu marido, olhando pra mim com curiosidade.

- O que diabos esta fazendo?

Eu fiquei parada, olhando pra ele sem saber o que dizer.

- Pensou que tirar a roupa seria uma boa ideia? – Ele sorriu. – Fique em pé, eu te ajudo.

Eu pensei em discutir, em falar um monte de coisas, mas levantei e trabalhei em tirar a blusa enquanto sentia ele abaixando minha roupa debaixo.

Nua, eu o encarei mais uma vez e depois abaixei o olhar.

- Rose, vamos vencer isso juntos. – Ele segurou meu queixo.

- Eu...pensei em me machucar. – Avisei. – Provavelmente teria me convencido de fazer isso se tivesse ficado aqui tempo o suficiente.

Emmett concordou, me olhando meio de lado e suspirou.

- Fico feliz que me contou, loira, gosto quando confia em mim.

- Vai fazer sentido...né?

- Posso te prometer o seguinte: Se não fizer, não vou te obrigar a participar disso.

- Eu não te deixaria sozinho nisso por nada do mundo.

Ele sorriu, e eu sabia que era porque me amava muito.

- Queria se machucar...de novo?

- Sim, desculpe.

Era raro para ele me ler, mas eu sabia que ele me compreendia em um nível quase visceral. Emmett sabia como eu era, por dentro e por fora.

- Rose, eu gostaria que a gente pudesse resolver isso na base da conversa, mas sabemos que vai lidar melhor com seus sentimentos se eu...

Sabendo o que ele ia dizer eu me encolhi.

- Eu não fiz, eu te contei!

- Mas ia fazer...me diga como a intenção muda alguma coisa?

Oh, merda, eu conhecia aquele olhar dele.

- Emmett...por favor... eu não quero apanhar...

Eu sentia que ia chorar, em qualquer momento.

Ele me levantou, como quem tira uma criança da banheira e me enrolou na toalha. Ele nem trocou uma palavra comigo enquanto esfregava a toalha no meu corpo.

- Emmett, por favor...

Ele ficava assim: duro e firme. E isso me incomodava muito.

- Por favor, Emmett... eu juro que...

- Ia fazer Rosalie...ia fazer... pra mim isso basta...

Eu odiava apanhar nua mas eu duvido que ele fosse permitir que eu fosse colocar um vestido antes de fazer um discurso.

- Prometi a nosso pai que ia cuidar de suas necessidades e se você me aparece com um arranhão perto dele...eu que rodo!

Ele me puxou para o quarto e procurou uma cadeira.

- Emmett, por favor...

Nesse ponto eu já estava chorando. Eu tinha tanto medo disso.

Ele se sentou e me puxou pra baixo, pros joelhos dele. Quando eu deitei ali eu sabia que estava encrencada.

- Vamos ver se isso te acalma de novo.

Eu segurei na canela dele e fiquei parada sabendo que nada podia ser feito.

PAFT! PAFT!

As primeiras palmadas ecoaram pelo quarto causando dor em mim e nos meus ouvidos.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – Aiii Emmett!

Eu odiava apanhar, ainda mais dele e ele tinha a mão pesada, diferente de Carlisle, Emmett pouco media a força o que fazia uma viagem aos joelhos dele sempre uma surra forte a ser evitada.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – AI AIII TA ARDENDOO!

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!

Eu chorava de dor e sabia que ia ficar roxa depois

PAFT! PAFT!

- Mais calma querida?

Era esquisito, eu odiava apanhar, mas ele sabia que vez por outra isso servia como forma de me por de volta na linha.

Quando ele ouviu me choro, me levantou do colo dele.

- Vamos te vestir. – disse ele. – eu te amo, Rose.

- Eu sei.

Eu limpei o rosto com as mãos.

- Doeu?

- Sim...

Eu me sentia uma menininha quando ele fazia isso comigo.

- Acabou querida...por agora...vai se sentir mais calma depois, ok?

- Eu sei...

- Por hoje podemos deitar e ver um filme... ou conversar se quiser... podemos chamar a Brenna para ver um filme... o que acha?

- Por hoje?

- Amanhã podemos pensar em alguma coisa.

Eu entendi, pelo olhar dele que o pensar em alguma coisa era iniciar seja lá o que iriamos iniciar com Brenna.


	5. Chapter 5

POVEMMETT

Eu estava sentado olhando as duas dormindo depois de lutar contra o sono. Rosalie dormia de forma desorganizada, com as defesas arriadas e Brenna, toda encolhida no canto. Eu pesava minhas escolhas, e sinceramente esperava que aquilo fosse fazer algum sentido. O que ser rei tinha feito comigo?

Eu peguei Rosalie no colo, pronto para levar ela pra cama. Ela reclamou um pouco, mas não acordou quando eu a ajustei no meu colo, quando me virei, pronto para ir para a escada, eu o vi.

Carlisle, ali, forte ao lado de Esme. Meus pais estavam ali. Eu quase infartei, se fosse possível e pisquei muitas vezes.

- Cuidado para não derrubar ela. – disse Carlisle me olhando. – Coloque ela na cama. Eu coloco essa outra menina...

Ele tinha um olhar firme, e Esme o acompanhava.

- Quero te ver em um minuto.

- Eu vou deitar com Rosalie. – Esme anunciou.

Eu subi as escadas, lembrando bem o meu papel enquanto eu entrava no meu quarto e ajustava minha loira na cama. Ela tinha que ser trocada, coberta e ...

- Eu arrumo ela. – disse minha mãe. – Estou feliz em te ver, Emmett.

- Também estou, mãe.

Eu deixei as duas, e fui ao encontro do meu pai, que estava sentado na sala, tamborilando os dedos em uma mesinha de centro, com o tronco levemente curvado. Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma camista de mangas meio beje demais pro meu gosto.

- Quando Alice me disse, eu achei que fosse tolisse. Meu filho, meu filho...

Carlisle suspirou e aponto para a cadeira da frente dele.

- Sente-se Emmett.

- As visões de Alice são subjetivas, sabemos todos disso.

- O que tem de subjetivo com aquela bruxa de deus-sabe-quantos-anos eu vi? Ela me parece bem real, Emmett.

A voz dele fez um calafrio percorrer minha coluna.

- Eu tive que fazer uma escolha.

- E escolheu isso?

- Escolhi manter minha família viva.

- As custas da vida daquela menina? Foi isso que eu te ensinei, filho?

A decepçã dele era obvia.

- Você, melhor que todo mundo devia entender isso...afinal...Rosalie foi estuprada.

- Você não sabe de nada.. – Bufei.

- Eu achei a Rosalie, levei ela pra casa! - gritou. – Eu limpei ela, criei e observei os pesadelos dela por séculos! Quer me dar uma lição sobre isso? Quer mesmo!? Achava mesmo que eu ia deixar fazer isso? Pelo amor de deus!

Ele se levantou, procurando por ar e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

- Isso é absurdo, até mesmo para você, Emmett. O que acha que isso ia fazer com a cabeça de Rosalie? Como acha que isso ia te fazer se sentir? Acha que isso faria sentido, em algum momento?

- Eu tive que fazer escolhas! – gritei me levantando.

- E FEZ A ERRADA!

A voz dele ecoou por toda a sala, antes de os dois suspirarmos com muita raiva.

- Deus me perdoe, Emmett, porque é a primeira vez que eu vou dizer isso...mas isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você...eu te proibo de encostar na Rosalie, até segunda ordem.

- Ela é minha esposa.

- Ela é minha filha e eu sou seu pai, quer ver quem ganha?

- Carlisle...

- DE PENSAR QUE IA ENFIAR MINHA FILHA NESTA LOUCURA! EU JURO EMMETT, EU JURO QUE TE ESPANCO!

O grito sincero dele fez Esme aparecer na escada.

- Esme, saia daqui. – Ele ordenou.

- Mas querido eu..

- SAIA!

Chateada, minha mãe deu as costas e foi.

- Você bateu na Rosalie esses dias?

- Ela quis se esconder de mim e ...

- Ora, Cale a boca, Emmett. – Ele estava furioso. – Eu estou tão decepcionado...

- Pai!

- Brenna esta sob minha custodia.

- MAS PAI!

- Eu sei lidar com os Volturi, Emmett. Agora suma da minha frente antes que eu faç algo que eu me arrependa demais.

- MAS PAI!

- EU ESTOU FALANDO SERIO EMMETT CULLEN!

E eu quase dei um soco na parede antes de virar de costas e ir para a varanda.

POVCARLISLE

O meu peito doia em um ritmo absurdo. Onde eu tinha errado com Emmett? Como Rosalie estava se sentindo? O que eu ia fazer com uma bruxa daquele tamanho? Como eu ia lidar com os Volturi nisso?

Eu estava exausto, para falar o mínino e queria quebrar qualquer coisa na minha frente, mas me contentei em empurrar uma cadeira com raiva.

Esme apareceu de novo na escada, desta vez mais segura.

- Nem me mande embora, Carlisle Cullen, ou vai ver do que eu sou capaz.

Eu nem tinha forças pra discutir com ela quando ela esticou a mão de cima pra mim.

- Venha, vou te dar um banho.

O convite dela quase me derreteu, pois eu me sentia infeliz e errado.

Acabei subindo as escadas, mas quando cheguei ao topo, eu a segurei pela cintura e encostei minha testa na dela, vários centímetros mais baixos que a minha. Fechei os olhos.

- Carli...

- Shhh. – Eu falei. – Fique aqui...apenas um minuto...por favor.

- Claro.

Ela segurou minha cintura de volta.

- Emmett cometeu um erro, meu amor, por isso ainda estamos aqui...somos pais dele.

- Eu...sinceramente não estou pronto pra isso, Esme...ele passou dos limites até mesmo pra mim.

- E vamos virar o jogo, em algum ponto.

- Como? Eu não posso devolver Brenna, e quando o momento chegar...quem vai treinar ela? Emmett? Eu?!

Compreendendo, Esme me afastou um pouco dela.

- Emmett errou, mas isso não significa que...olhe, querido, quando o momento chegar, vamos dar um jeito.

- E o que, Esme? Esperar que isso faça sentido? Pelo amor de deus, é como pedir para eu estuprar a Rosalie.

- Não fale isso. – Ela endureceu os musculos. – Nunca fale isso.

- Entende agora? Brenna não pertence ao nosso mundo.

Esme pegou meu pulso com alguma determinação e suspirou.

- Carlisle...eu e você vamos dar um jeito, ok? Agora...eu quero que...a Rosalie acordou...

- Oh. – Ele entendeu. – Eu converso com ela.

- Eu quero falar com o Emmett.

- Ele esta na varanda. – Avisei. – Boa sorte.

POVESME

Eu poderia perdoar Emmett, mas não estava pronta pra isso. Eu tinha visto a Brenna, mas era por Rosalie que eu estava chateada. Eu desci, abri a varanda, encarando o frio do local. Emmett estava sentado na soleira do deck, olhando para o vazio.

- Se veio me condenar por...

- Eu vim te ver. – O cortei. – Ainda somos seus pais, Emmett.

- Cometi um erro, mas o fiz porque...

- Eu entendo seus motivos. – Eu falei. – Apenas queria que pensasse diferente. Foi covarde.

Ele me olhou chateado.

- Foi covarde por ter medo, mas ainda sim covarde. Emmett, apenas nos provou que ainda precisa ser nosso filho...e ser tratado como um.

- Carlisle me proibiu de encostar na Rose...

Ele soltou uma lágrima e eu sentei ao lado dele.

- Ele vai cair em si...vamos dar um tempo.

- Ele vai ficar com a Brenna.

- Vamos sim...e provavelmente vai te dar uma surra enorme, Emmett.

Eu sabia, fazia muito tempo que ele não apanhava do pai.

- E quando Brenna ficar maior?

- Eu e ele vamos dar um jeito.

- E enfrentar os Volturi?

- Não vai ser a primeira vez. – suspirei.

- Eu... não queria fazer isso... de verdade... eu pensei na loira..e...ela ficou confusa. Queria me ajudar...mas no fundo...Bella e Edward eles...

- Emmett, eu sei que você é um bom menino, fique calmo.

- Acha que ele vai te me perdoar? Carlisle.

Eu sorri.

- Ele já perdoou.

- E a senhora?

- Eu estou chateada, principalmente pela Rose, mas eu entendo, queria todos vivos, e isso foi nobre, apenas condeno achar que machucar uma pessoa tenha que ser um meio para isso.

- Eu juro que ia...

- Emmett, por favor, vamos nos poupar disso, ok?

- Quando o momento chegar..

- Pode ter certeza que eu e seu pai vamos treinar ela...se for o melhor. – falei morrendo de medo. – E vamos torcer pro seu pai entender isso como uma travessura sua... – Isso eu tinha certeza que não. – Quem sabe ele não alivia pro seu lado?

- Mas o Bill...

- Eu lido com ele. – decidi. – Amanhã.


	6. Chapter 6

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava decepcionado mas como não estar? Emmett tinha errado e agora estava com Esme, recolhendo os proprios cacos. Eu pensava que quando o momento chegasse, eu seria o monstro de Brenna. Ou quase isso. Eu entendia o Emmett, mas como pai dele me sentia um hipocrita.

Eu esperava mais dele... mas eu estava disposto a cometer o mesmo erro apenas para ele não precisar passar por esse pesadelo. Isso fazia de mim um bom pai? Eu ia dar uma surra nele... muito mais pela minha filha Rosalie. Isso fazia de mim, Carlisle, um bom pai?

Eu esperei Esme aparecer, e ela parecia, incrivelmente cansada.

- Esme?

Ela suspirou, segurando um choro que eu bem conhecia.

- Rosalie nem quer falar comigo... – Ela disse. – Ela...me parece magoada...triste...Emmett esta se culpando por tudo, coitadinho...

- Edward e Bella sabem que chegamos?

- Sabem. – disse ela. – Eu pedi pro Bill...

- Ok.

Eu estiquei o braço e ela veio direto para eles, procurando calor ou alguma coisa que eu mal podia lhe dar.

- Esme, o que foi?

- Somos monstros, Carlisle...vivemos tempo demais para não sermos.

Isso eu tinha que concordar.

- Isso eu sei, minha querida, mas eu ainda te amo, imensamente.

- Vai bater nele?

- O que acha?

Ela sabia que eu ia. E compreendia os motivos.

- Eu vou esperar Bella e Edwars para alimentar os dois. – Ela, como sempre, no papel dela de protetora.

- Excelente ideia, minha querida, devia chamar Rosalie e Brenna para isto.

Ela acabou saindo de perto de mim, procurando um lugar para suspirar sozinha e eu compreendia isso. Eu tinha que ver Emmett, mas me faltava coragem pra falar o que tinha que falar com ele.

Desci devagar, me sentindo cansado e transtornado quando o vi sentado na sala...ali, esperando por mim.

- Eu imaginei que viria. – Ele falou. – Me punir por ter sido idiota.

- Eu nunca disse isso, mas colocou Rosalie em uma ...uma...olha Emmett...

- Quer me bater, pai? Vai em frente.

- Acha mesmo que pode me desafiar, Emmett? Eu juro que estou sem humor pra desafios.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e eu controlei-me.

- Eu sei que quando chegar o momento a Brenna vai ter que passar por algumas coisas, mas não por causa dos Volturi, nunca por eles... e me estranha pensar que caiu nessa para salvar a vida de Rosalie e ia arriscar colocar a sanidade mental dela em cheque-mate.

- Eu nunca..

- AH, MESMO EMMETT? – Eu falei alto. – Me explique como isso ia acabar bem pra ela!

Ele fez uma cara de perdido... como se a ficha dele caisse.

- Desculpe.

Eu nem sabia por onde começar, mas me sentei, imaginando que isso teria que bastar.

- Abaixe a roupa, Emmett, vamos acabar com isso.

- Não vou ficar nu na sua frente.

E, veio de onde eu menos imaginava, justo ele, que nunca tinha se escondido de mim.

- Vai sim senhor, e eu sugiro que depressa, antes que meu saco acabe pra suas palhaçdas.

Ele me olhou firme.

- Eu sou o Rei.

- EU SOU O PAI DO REI, ANDA LOGO!

Eu fui firme, porque entendia uma criança com medo.

- Abaixe essas calças, Emmett Cullen!

Ele abriu a roupa e a puxou pro pé, e graças a deus não se escondeu de mim, ficou ali, ereto, com tudo aparecendo, me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Arrume a cara, Emmett. – Eu falei.

Eu percorri os olhos por ele, como qualquer pai faria depois de muito tempo sem ver um filho e ele bufou.

- Pare de me olhar.

- Eu olho o que eu quiser, rapaz. Eu cansei de te ver pelado.

Emmett acabou se cobrindo e eu decidi acabar com aquilo.

- Vai apanhar por sua atitude como rei, e por colocar Rosalie nisso. Venha.

Ele veio, e se deitou no meu colo com cuidado.

Eu o ajustei, colocando o bumbum bem na linha, quando notei algo diferente. Naquele momento tudo desligou em mim e eu coloquei as duas mãos nas nádegas dele para avaliar um ponto vermelho com bolinhas.

- Filho...

- PAROU! – Ele protestou.

- Quieto! O que foi isso?

Parecia uma alergia, e eu liguei o lado médico.

- Usou algum produto diferente?

- PAAAIII.

Eu entendia a vergonha dele, mas eu fiz o que qualquer pai faria, e afastei o bumbum dele para olhar mais intimimamente.

- PAI PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

- Quer fazer o favor de me responder?

- Eu troquei o saboneteeeee! Apareceu isso em mim e na Rose... ME SOLTA.

Eu soltei o que estava olhando e decidi que ia dar umas palmadas nas coxas pelo menos.

- Sua mãe vai passar uma pomada nisso depois.

PAFT!

O primeiro tapa nas coxas fez ele se crispar.

PAFT! PAFT! - aIII na coxaaaa paaaiii!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Era duro punir ele assim, mas eu tinha que lembrar a ele quem mandava naquele nariz.

PAFT! PAFT! – Aiii

- Estamos conversando, Emmett?

PAFT! – Siiim!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – AAAARRAAIII

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! – Chegaaa paaaiii

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! – ta doendoooo

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Eu notei ele chorando e o levantei do colo rapidamente.

- ENTENDIDOS, EMMETT?

- Sim, pai, sim...

Ele sambava no lugar de dor.

Agora, parecia se lembrar quem eu era e que estava tudo bem em ficar nu na minha frente.

- Acabou filho...acabou...

Ele me olhava meio perdido.

- Agora...essa alergia...

- Foi um sabonete.

- A Brenna não esta com isso, esta?

- Rose que deu banho nela. – Ele disse aidna se contorcendo.

- O que foi, Emmett? Ainda doi?

Ele estava envergonhado por ter apanhado.

- Fazia tempo... pai..

- Emmett... eu espero que entenda que esse papel sempre vai ser meu. Se vista, por favor.

Ele puxou a roupa pra cima.

- Eu sempre faria isso assim como Agnes vai fazer sempre comigo e Esme...e eu espero...o senhor e Rose com a Brenna.

- Eu sei... me desculpe, de verdade.

- Vamos dar um jeito, filho, de lidar com so Volturi e cuidar das necessidades bruxas da Brenna.

- Quando o momento chegar...

- Quando o momento chegar, Emmett... pode ter certeza, eu vou transar com a Brenna. – Eu disse engolindo seco. – E vai ser uma coisa boa pra ambos... agora, vamos... eu vo olhar essa alergia da Rosalie.


End file.
